Music From the Heart
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: He gave up his old life so Max could live. But she thought he abandoned her. When they meet, fifteen years later, and don't recognize the other, what are the chances of them falling in love AGAIN? There's one thing... Fang's a famous pianist, with a twisted, mysterious past. FAX. *EXTRA LONG HIATUS*


**Summary: **He gave up his old life so Max could live. But she though he abandoned her. When they meet, fifteen years later, and don't recognize the other, what are the chances of them falling in love? There's one thing... Fang's a famous pianist. FAX.

**Author's Note: **Based off an amazing Korean Drama called "Spring Waltz". Really sweet. Okay, and a heads up, this may seem to be a Mylan story at first, but it isn't! It is FAX I TELL YOU! FAX!

Oh, and there are a ton of flashbacks, and scene switching. You have been warned! And German speaking is _**BOLD AND ITALICISED!**_

THESE ARE NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED THAT OFTEN! ONCE A MONTH, MAYBE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (again :)

**Disclaimer: **Have you noticed I only have one for every story at the beginning of the chapter? Because I hate these. If it says "Disclaimer" you are free to automatically assume I do not own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!

* * *

~:-:~ **Music From the Heart **~:-:~

_**Chapter One: **Taxi Driver?  
_

* * *

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_ZERO!_

And the bell went off as music started playing in the air. Couples began kissing as tradition. Families were hugging, and children were smiling.

But there was one girl standing alone, marveling at the fireworks erupting as bright colors in contrast to the dark sky.

The sky, almost as beautiful and dark as his eyes. Fang's eyes. Max, the girl, bent her head down in prayer.

_If I love you, if I miss you, I will find you, and our love will be fulfilled after these fifteen years. Like when we played hide and seek in the sand dunes, I knew you were there even if I couldn't see you, and you were waiting. Waiting for me to find you._

_Because of our love, our true love, we will be guided towards each other once again. It is the shining, glowing star that will lead the path. And someday, whether it is now, or it is soon, we will be together._

_You left my life without a trace. Without something that will lead me to you. But I'm going to pick up the path where you dropped it. Now, all I hope is that I will find you again_. _After such a long time._

_Please Fang, come back to me. You were my best friend. And now you're gone. _

_The beginning of my prayer was really sappy, but really, I need you. I don't want to wait anymore, as whiny as that may sound. You ditched me when I needed you the most, and after you _promised_! _

_So Fang, just know that I want you to come back to me, alive. 'Cause then I can kill you myself for leaving me, bring you back to life, and finish our childhood love promise._

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

_He sat, perched on the piano bench as he performed perfectly in front of an audience for the first time. I watched from the back stage, as his hands finally came off the piano smooth and shiny keys and his foot from the pedal. The elegant noise from the piano stopped, and a new one appeared._

_A round of applause. For Nick. _My_ Nick. He got off the bench smoothly, and bowed to his audience, before entering the door to where I stood, watching._

"_It was beautiful," I whispered. "But I'm so nervous!" My hands were wringing together, as the eleven-year-old Nick took both of my hands. He blew on them lightly. _

"_This is a good luck charm. You'll do fine, Lissa." Nick smiled reassuringly at me, but I was still anxious._

"_How do you know?" I questioned._

"_Because Lissa, I'm magic," was his reply, as he pushed me gently out to the stage._

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

Lissa sighed, remembering her time with Nick. Now, she was going to see him, after ten long years apart. Did he remember her? Did he remember his promise? Again, as she did ten years ago, Lissa wrung her hands together, blowing on them.

The woman next to her, around Lissa's age looked at her oddly. "Are you alright?" she questioned. Her voice was melodic, and she was bundled up in a sweater and a blue scarf.

Lissa laughed lightly. "Oh I'm fine, it's a good luck charm someone taught me. I feel really sick right now…" The woman next to her looked alarmed.

"Should I ask for medicine?"

"It's quite alright. I'm just… Anxious. Thank you though, er," Lissa paused for her name.

"Oh! Max. I'm Max." Max held out her hand.

Shaking it, Lissa replied, "Lissa. So Max, why are you visiting Germany?"

"I like to make things with my hands, so I'm taking what you could call a field trip to museums," Max explained. "Do you mind if I ask why you're going to Germany?" Lissa sighed, looking down at her lap. A magazine opened to a page of the pianist Nick Walker lay across it. She pointed it out to Max.

"Have you heard of Nick Walker?"

Max shook her head. "Hmm… Nick Walker? I don't think so, sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed. "It's just that I haven't seen him in fifteen years, and we're finally going to meet again. I wonder what's changed… Did you know when we were younger, he promised he'd marry me?" Lissa asked.

"Really?" Lissa nodded her head, her red hair neatly in a bun, traveling back to a memory of that day.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

_It was Lissa and Nick's piano teacher's wedding day. They were tossing flowers down the aisle, behind the bride._

"_Isn't this lovely?" Nick whispered to Lissa. She nodded, smiling brightly._

"_Yes. Let's get married someday." Nick grinned._

"_Okay."_

_They sat down together in the front row of the church, as the bride and groom were exchanging vows at the altar, before the priest. Lissa was drinking a soda from a can, as she smoothed her white dress down. Taking off the pop tab, she whispered to Nick._

"_Do you swear to love your wife in rain, snow, or sun?" The priest questioned the groom simultaneously at the altar. Lissa slid the pop tab onto Nick's finger._

"_I do," Nick replied. When it was the bride's turn to say, "I do," Lissa shouted it instead. The crowd laughed at her cuteness, and the wedding ceremony continued on. Lissa basked in the attention._

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

When the plane arrived in Berlin, Germany, Max said farewell to Lissa, as she grabbed her bag and tightly wrapped her sweater around her. Winter in Germany was not the warmest.

Meanwhile, a man was searching the stream of people leaving the plane gates for a woman in a blue scarf. He had just talked to her on the phone, saying he was ready to pick her up. He saw Max exit, blue scarf around her neck, and went to take her to Nick.

"_**M'am!**_" he called, "_**M'am!**_" Max looked at him in bewilderment. "_**I'm here to take you to Nick,**_" he said. Her head tilted to the side, for Max didn't know much German.

"_**Nick? You know, Nick?**_" he asked. "_**I'm driving the car to take you to see him? Like you asked?**_"

"_**Taxi?**_" Max wondered, in the little German she knew. "_**Are you… taxi driver?**_"

He shook his blonde hair. "_**No, but I'm going to take you to Nick…**_"

Max began shaking her head, and making wild gestures to match her words. "I don't have any money for a taxi. _**No money!**_"

"_**You don't need money, it's free because I'm your designated driver!**_" he tried to explain. Picking up her bag to carry it to the car, he began walking away, expecting her to follow him. Max ran to her suitcase, and clutched it to her body. She was now sitting on the ground, as he awkwardly held it.

"_**Help!**_" Max cried. "_**Help!**_He's a thief! _**Thief!**_" Security guards came closer to see what all the commotion was about, and the man let out a sigh. He let go of her bag, explaining to the security guards what the problem was, as Max scampered away.

As the man continued talking to the guards, he spotted someone exiting the plane. And she wore a blue scarf, as her green eyes wandered from person to person looking for someone to pick her up.

"_**Oh. Now I get it,**_" he muttered, and strode over to the woman.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

"_**It's all a surprise, right?**_" Lissa asked Dylan, Nick's manager, as they drove to where Nick was practicing for his concert in Munich the next day.

"_**Yes, all as surprise, just like you asked,**_" Dylan replied. Lissa smiled.

"_**Imagine how surprised he will be to see me,**_" she sighed.

"_**Was it true that Nick was chasing after you when you were younger?**_" Dylan asked. Lissa giggled, shaking her head.

"_**I think it was the other away around. Is it hard to believe or something?**_"

Dylan chuckled. "_No, it's just that Nick's pretty fussy. He's an odd one._"

"_**Really? The Nick I know was really kind and loving. Hm. So what about a girlfriend?**_" Lissa asked hopefully.

"_**A girlfriend? Many.**_" Lissa became disappointed. "_**I'm very popular among the ladies.**_" She slapped him playfully.

"_**And what about Nick?**_" she laughed.

"_**Single. Always been single,**_" Dylan replied. Lissa's hopes were lifted again.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

When they arrived at the empty cathedral, in which Nick was practicing in. As Dylan and Lissa ascended the stairs, she couldn't hold her excitement in. Dylan received a phone call from the T.V. Broadcasting Station, and he let Lissa go up alone.

She anxiously peered through the crack where the door was, watching the older, more handsome Nick play. His fingers pounded strongly on the keys, creating a loud, forte. But as soon as they were played, they lightened up perfectly, for a pianissimo, soft sound.

Lissa walked up to the piano, and applauded when he finished. Nick whirled his head towards her. "If you're here for an interview, come at a later time when I'm not practicing," he said harshly. Lissa's eyes began to tear up. He didn't remember her.

"Please, Nick. Just a few minutes. I flew all the way here, in the plane for _eight hours_ just to come see you!" she pleaded desperately. Nick stared into the woman's green eyes with his dark ones for a moment. He nodded in consent.

"Five minutes."

They walked to the top of the roof, hot cups of coffee in their hands. "Time begins now."

"So have you had any loves?" she asked immediately. Nick looked off into the distance for a minute, but shook his head no. "No one special from your childhood?" Lissa begged. Nick immediately thought of his _old_ childhood; not the one as Nick Walker.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

_He and his father had just arrived on the island off of Florida. It was his hometown, where both Fang and his father were born._

_They walked on gravel, the stone walls to the sides of them keeping the sand dunes from caving inwards. Carrying their over-full bags, Fang dropped something out of it. "Dad!" he called. "Wait a second!" His father nodded, and he hurried back to pick up the fallen item. As Fang bent down to pick up the bag, he looked up at the sand dunes past the stone wall. _

_A girl, her blonde-hair flying behind her was happily running through them. Her eyes were golden-brown, a color he'd never forget —_

"_FANG!" his dad called, urging him to pick up his pace. And so Fang left the girl, and hurried to catch up to his father._

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

He shook his head, no. "No. And I don't answer personal questions. If you'd excuse me, I have to practice. I have a concert tomorrow." Her eyes began to tear up as he walked past her, leaving his steaming coffee on the edge. Dylan had just arrived, and watched with wide eyes.

"You don't remember Lissa, Nick! Not at all?" she pleaded. Nick turned around. "You aren't the same Nick I remember! Nick was warm and caring!"

With hard eyes, Nick looked directly at Lissa. "Lissa," he began. "I'm not the same, precious Nick from your memories." And with that, he turned on his heel and left Lissa with tears streaming down her face.

Dylan ran up to catch Lissa before she collapsed. "_**It's okay Lissa. I'm sure Nick will always have a place in his heart for you,**_" he soothed. "_**C'mon, let's go. I have to drop Nick off, would you like to come?**_" She nodded her head silently, and followed Dylan down to the car, tears streaming down her face.

Back at the car, Nick blinked at Lissa when he saw her enter the car. Raising his black eyebrows at Dylan, he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Lissa — I'm sorry."

Lissa smiled at Nick, and gave him a quick hug. "I forgive you." Starting the engine, Dylan buckled up his seat belt in the car, and began driving off.

His turquoise eyes watched the rear view mirror, at Lissa smiling happily, and Fang's nonchalant face. If Lissa noticed the lack of attention, she didn't seem to mind. As Dylan looked back out the front window, he spotted that same girl in the blue scarf. Grinning to himself, he pulled over.

"_**Hey, I'll see you later!**_" he said. "_**Don't want to be a third wheel while you guys catch up with each other!**_" Dylan spoke in perfect German. He had been trying to learn English for a while now, and although it was a necessary language, he had no interest towards it, especially because of his past. Besides, his client, Nick Walker was only popular among Germany so far, but hoping the concert tomorrow does well, he'd become internationally known.

"_**Wait! Dylan!**_" Nick protested. "_**Where are you going?**_" he asked.

"_**Leaving you two alone,**_" he winked, to Lissa's delight. "_**Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else already...**_"

Laughing, Lissa teased, "_**Well I hope you finally find the one!**_"

"_**I do too,**_" he chuckled. "_**And this might be her.**_" With those last words, he hopped out of the car, and headed to where Max was standing. Looking back, he saw Nick move to the front seat, and take off in the car. Dylan jogged to where Max was standing.

"_**Hey,**_" he said. Max turned around, from where she was trying to read her map, and jumped in surprise.

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to process who this person was. "Who the heck are — Oh! _**Taxi driver!**_" Max cried, as recognition flashed throughout her tan face.

He laughed lightly. "_**Yeah, I'm the taxi driver. My name's Dylan, what's yours?**_"

Max shook her head. "_**I no speak German…**_"

"And I don't speak much English," he replied.

"You _do_ speak some English!" Max cried, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. She held out her hand. "Max Martinez."

Shaking her outstretched hand, Dylan responded with, "_**Dylan Gunther-Hagen**_." He leaned over her shoulder, looking more closely at her map. "Where… You go?" Dylan asked, trying to speak in English for Max's sake.

She looked surprised. "Oh, _**here,**_" Max pointed out a small plaza area on the map, where she was going to go to look for ideas on handcrafted items.

Dylan's lips stretched wide over his teeth, as he thought, _**why am I smiling so much?**__**It must be Max**_**. **"_**I'll take you there;**_ Sorry, I take you?" He struggled with the German to English translations.

The bus arrived — for Max was standing at a bus stop, as he just realized — and she began to get on. Realizing Dylan wasn't following, Max turned around. "_**Are you coming?**_"

Max and Dylan settled down on seats, one behind the other. She turned to the back to face him. "Are you my tour guide?"

"_**Tour guide?**_" Dylan questioned, before he repeated, "_**Tour guide! **_Yes!"

"Okay," Max replied, as she slunk back in her chair, and plugged her iPod headphones into her ears. A few minutes passed, and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Max ignored it, and continued to nod her head to the beat of whatever song was playing through the earphones.

Minutes later, another tap came, and they became more persistent. Max's eyes fluttered closer as she tried to maintain her composure, and seethe only in the inside. _Sure, he's cute. But frickin' annoying! _"What?" she snarled, immediately feeling a tiny bit guilty by the startled look in his turquoise eyes, as Max yanked the headphones from her ears.

"_**What?**_" he replied, body tense from the new tone Max had taken on. Waving it off, Dylan continued. "We're here."

Max looked around. Sure enough, the bus had stopped. "Oh. Heh… Sorry. _**Sorry!**_"

"It's okay."

~:-:~:-:~:-:~

After a long day, Nick dropped Lissa back off at the hotel she was staying at. She looked at him sadly, as she exited the now stopped vehicle. "Time to go already?" Lissa asked sadly. Today had been a good day for her, even if Nick didn't remember her in the first few minutes or so. He nodded in response. "Don't you want to come inside, get some drinks, maybe?" she offered, hoping to spend more time with Nick.

Nick shook his head no. "I have a concert tomorrow; bye Lissa," he waved, before replacing his hands back onto the steering wheel in a firm grip. About to head back to his home, Nick was cut off by Lissa.

"Okay, I'll see you there!" she waved. "I'll be ready by nine!"

_Yes, when we're actually there. I travel alone on concert days,_ Nick thought to himself. He didn't bother to tell her that, as he waved behind him, driving off into the winter night.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. It's only about 3k+ ish (y'all know what I'm talking about? I mean, those that read Roses?)**

**The reason being that I decided to split the episodes (of the drama it's based off of) in half, so there'd be 40 chapters. More or less, most likely more, if so.**

**Anyways, you guys are probably confused. BUT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE — and make you go, "OOOHHHH!" — around chapter three/four, okay?**

**So I hope you enjoyed it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[May 5, 2012 CINCO DE MAYO!]**


End file.
